


won't get nothing less than all of me

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's the best thing, Heath thinks - being back here again - but it still hurts that things are changing, that they'll never be the way they were.</i>
</p><p>Set circa July 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't get nothing less than all of me

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW it's been like two years but i don't care. i love my loser rockstar sons??? you'll have to prise 3mb out of my cold dead hands tbh???

It’s the best thing, being back here again, exactly where Heath’s spent every lonely hotel night wishing he was since _it_ happened. Well, maybe not quite – should let the other two get a chance to be in the middle sometimes, too – but still. To be with them, to be with Drew and Jinder, and not only for those rare nights when it turns out all three of them have the time off. He wants it all back: them beside him in the ring, backstage, when travelling from show to show, at the hotels. Maybe not _always_ , because that probably isn’t healthy, but Heath wants things back the way they were.

(It really, _really_ hurts that things won’t ever be the same again. He can’t even kid himself that they will be.)

But for now, he’s home, he’s got his boyfriends either side of him, and it’s the most relaxed he’s felt in – well. Maybe since this all happened.

They’re on the bed because it’s more comfortable than the couch in the lounge for all three of them. The TV inside the closet is switched on, the volume low, but Heath isn’t really watching. He doesn’t think he’d be able to concentrate on it even if he wanted to. He’s _trying_ to concentrate on the fact that things are going to be OK: he’s here, he’s home, he’s got Jinder and Drew.

He doesn’t realise just how much he’s been fidgeting until there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.” He turns his head, and Jinder’s looking at him, concerned. “Are you all right?”

Heath nods. He’s all right. He’s _here_ , so of course he is, isn’t he?

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks, trying for a smile. “I’m good.”

“Just – you’re moving around a lot.”

“You’ve been really quiet since you got back, too,” Drew cuts in from Heath’s other side. “And that’s really not like you at all.”

“I’m – I’m tired,” says Heath, because he is, a little. That’s not everything, though. It’s also the fact that the next time he leaves here, it’ll be on his own, and he can’t get that out of his head. He thought he’d forget about it when he was with them, but that hasn’t been the case at all. He’s done his fair share of ranting about it – enough for all three of them. He doesn’t particularly want to bring it up tonight, but he can’t help thinking about it, can’t help letting the thoughts invade his brain.

It was just – sudden. More unexpected than being told he’s actually winning a match ever has been, which is honestly saying something.

One look at Jinder and Drew is enough to tell Heath that he’ll have to talk about it. They aren’t letting this go; they know something’s up. They know him too well.

“OK,” he says with a sigh. “You’re right. There is something. You can probably guess what it is already.”

Either side of him, Drew and Jinder exchange a look. Jinder reaches for the TV remote and mutes it completely.

“Us being gone?” he asks, and he’s got it in one. There’s nothing for Heath to do but nod again, truthfully this time.

“It’s been the worst. I thought I’d feel better now that I’m here, and I _do_ , but I still can’t stop thinking about it,” he says. “I’m scared that – that this is gonna mess us up, that we’re gonna end up breaking up or something. And especially ’cause there’s three of us and we’re all gonna be off doing different things. I just. I just worry about it, y’know? I hate that things won’t ever be the same as they were.”

“That’s wrestling for you,” says Drew. “Always changing.”

“I don’t want _change_.” Heath knows he shouldn’t complain, especially considering that he’s at least still with WWE, but he can’t help it. “I want you.”

“You have us.” Drew’s hand moves to Heath’s arm, warm, a comfort – but not quite enough to chase the negative thoughts away.

“I know, but I mean like, in the ring, on the road. It’s gonna be real fuckin’ tough out there without you.” It’s only been a few weeks, but it already has been so far. If time travel was like, an actual real thing, Heath would spend all he had on going back and doing everything in his power to change things.

“Yeah. It’s tough for us as well. No-one said it was ever gonna be easy, but we’re here now,” Jinder tells him. “We’re here, all three of us.”

“Right,” says Drew. “And we’re going to make this work.”

The TV’s been switched off by this point; there’s nothing to even try to distract Heath from that statement. There’s enough conviction there in Drew’s voice, in the nod from Jinder, for Heath to want to believe it.

And he _does_ believe it. He really does. He has them, and things might take some time getting used to, but they are going to make this work just fine.

“You two are the best,” he says, and he’s answered with smiles and responses that are just so impossibly _them_ : “You are, too,” from Jinder at the same time as Drew says, “We know.”

“Now. Let’s get your mind off all this,” Drew says after a moment, the words low in Heath’s ear. There’s a hand on the hem of Heath’s t-shirt, not actually reaching under yet, but just staying there, steady, thumb stroking over the fabric. “You want this?”

Heath nods, firm. He does. He wants to be taken apart by them like he hasn’t been for far too long. Well. It hasn’t been _that_ long, really, but it feels like it, given that he’s so used to having them around. He wants everything he doesn’t get to have on the road anymore.

“I want it,” he tells them. He leans into it when Jinder kisses him, lets one of Jinder’s hands reach into his hair, lets Drew lift his shirt off over his head when Jinder pulls back from him.

No matter what ends up happening, no matter how they deal with this, it’s good to be home.


End file.
